The meetings of the maraders
by prongsthemaurauder
Summary: How James becomes friends with people
1. Default Chapter

(a/n This is my first fanfic so it probably stinks. O well, here it goes)  
  
*~* Chapter 1 *~*  
  
James Potter didn't know anyone out of the wizarding world that was his age except Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Remus was a really good friend, but James wanted to have other friends too. Snape used to be an OK friend until he turned evil at seven years old.  
  
Right before that, Snapes' parents left him on the street because they didn't think he was evil enough. (That's why he turned evil.) After they left the Ministry of Magic chose a random family to adopt him, the Potters.  
  
James life turned really bad then. 'Sharing my house with that stupid git!!!! (' James thought in frustration. Snape tried to curse him every single morning, and there was nothing his parents could do except let James fight back.  
  
James went to the magical wish fountain at the end of the block and threw a Knut into it thinking, 'I wish I could have another good friend.'  
  
(a/n pathetic excuse for a chapter I know. It'll get better! I promise! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseee!!!  
Thankx,  
Ann 


	2. Chapter 2

*~* Chapter 2 *~*  
  
The only way a wish could be granted was if two people wished the same thing at the exact same time.  
  
The next morning Mrs. Potter told James that a new family was moving in next door. "Really, Mum? Do they have kids my age? What's their name?" "James, settle down! They have a son your age. Their name is Black. I don't want you getting to close to him because they're family is mostly all dark and five people in they're family are in Azkaban." "Oh, I bet Snivellious will like him then." James muttered under his breath. But he went off to tell Remus anyway.  
  
Remus was just as excited as James until James told him about what his family was like. Then they decided to plan an evil greeting prank for him.  
  
*~*  
  
The day the Blacks came Remus and James put super sticky glue all along the drive way when the Blacks got out of the car the boy ran up to the house but as soon as he stepped into the driveway his feet got stuck in the glue. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face.  
  
James and Remus let out roars of laughter but Remus got rid of the glue with a flick of his wand. The boy got up but the boys didn't notice because they were still laughing to hard. The boy started laughing too. James and Remus looked up and the boy said, " Geeze, where did ya'll get that stuff, I have ta use it on my sis." The boys then knew he was an ally and said, "home made."  
  
Then James said, "I'm James by the way and this is Remus." "Sirius." "About what?" James asked. " No. That's my name, Sirius Black. Don't worry! People make that mistake all the time!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
They soon became the best of friends and exchanged pranks.  
  
Once they were spending the night at James' house and Sirius did a prank on Snape. Snape came out of the shower in a new robe and when he opened the door strawberry syrup and peanut butter came at him from all directions. "POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and ran into James' room when cherrie's bolted straight at him. James, Sirius and Remus laughed and said, "and a cherry on top!!!" Snape called for Mr. Potter and he choked out amonst his hidden sniggers, "James your grounded for three days and Remus and Sirius your banned from the Potter house for a week. Sirius muttered it was worth it into James' ear before he left.  
  
(a/n a little better but still kinda bad. It gets better though. RRRREEEEEEEEVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
ann 


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n thanks for the reviews! Keep 'um coming ()  
  
*~* Chapter 3 *~*  
  
Grounded for three whole days! James couldn't believe it! It was only a little bit of syrup, peanut butter, and some cherries! *~* James was on his way to the market as an errand for his mum when he fainted for no apparent reason.  
  
A girl saw him faint and ran over to him, but she couldn't get him to wake up. She took him home with her and laid him on the sofa. He woke up after about twenty minutes.  
  
When he finally started moving the girl asked him if he was ok. The only respons she could get were, "Yaba, daba, ooga, wooga, purple elephants WILL rule the world!!!"  
  
"Oh. GREAT. A retard. That's just what I need!" she whispered.  
  
About five minutes later James shrieked, "It worked, it worked! Can you believe it? Wait a minute. Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lillian (Lily) Evans. You are in my house. I found you on the street unconscious and brought you here after trying to wake you up. And what worked?" Lily said.  
  
"Did you pull my ear when you were trying to wake me up?" James questioned, ignoring her last remark.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Excellent! Are u a muggle?" James asked  
  
"Nope. I just got my Hogwarts letter." Lily said with pride.  
  
"Good. I just invented a new a new curse that makes you faint for thirty minutes unless you pull on their ear." James smirked with even more pride than Lily.  
  
"Wow! You must be a genius or something. At first I thought you just passed out for no reason. Hang on, why did you test it in the middle of the street?" she asked.  
  
"I am grounded so I can't test with my friends and I was supposed to go to the grocery store for my mom so this was my only chance to. oh my gosh! I'm already supposed to be back home by now! Me mum's gonna kill me! I have to go! Thanks for everything! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James ran out the door."  
  
"What a queer!" Lily muttered to herself as she went outside to finish her chores.  
  
(a/n strange. Yes I know but what ever! PLLLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEEee REEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you,  
me 


End file.
